Scacchic
by xXxShiniXKazexXx
Summary: From Drabbles 1-30, Tsuna-centric, may contain dark27. From 31-35, Then Hunt, featuring the other Guardians in an AU. From 36 onwards, Requested Drabbles. -Shini
1. NOTE

**NOTE: PLEASE READ**

**Just before you go on to read my drabbles, I'd jsut like to clarify a few points.**

**Just so you all know, I absolutely HATE plagerism, or people who copy/steal ideas from other authors. **

**I just want to point out to the people who want to use one of my ideas to jumpstart their own story to PLEASE NOTIFY ME BEFOREHAND TO ASK ME FOR PERMISSION.**

**Also, if you PM me beforehand, then I can add your penname to an A/N at the end of the particular drabble you got an idea from. This promotes your story, so a win-win, right?**

**If you do use one of my ideas, then please mention my name in your story also.**

**Thank you for reading this~! =D Have a virtual cookie! ;)**

**Also, none of the above applies to any of my drabble ideas that are actually very common and/or unoriginal. Only the ones that i really put some thought and inspiration into to get the explicitly original plots I have are included.**

**Once again, thank you for taking time to read this~!=D**


	2. Nightmares

**Scacchic**

_Summary: Tsuna-centric drabbles. Some dark themes. Involves AR, AU, definite Dark OOCness._

* * *

><p><strong><em>1. Nightmares<em>**

When he wakes, he is gasping.

The sounds of blood-clogged, gurgling throats and the screams of pain as fire is pressed into the flesh flash in his ears and mind.

Perhaps he knows the echoes of cold deaths are unforgivable, but what can he do? Throw away the title of Vongola? He's already accepted it, and with the title comes the responsibility.

And with the responsibility, comes the nightmares.

As he sinks into slumber again, the ringing of wailing sobs and pleads for a cherished life – _cherished lives – _reverberates within his dark wonderland, and he silently folds into himself.

He knows now: the nightmares will never end.


	3. Humanity

**Scacchic**

_Summary: Tsuna-centric drabbles. Some dark themes. Involves AR, AU, definite Dark OOCness._

* * *

><p><em><strong>2. Humanity<strong>_

The fire is all around him. The sweet cry of agony echoes, and he smiles serenely.

There had been so much he was missing out on! Who knew killing people would be so much fun?

"Damn you… Vongola…" Someone chokes by his feet.

He looks down, and his smile only widens. The boss of the rival Family.

"How does it feel, Leonard?" He says softly, his eyes reflecting the soft glow of his Dying Will Flames.

"What's it like being…" He chuckles slightly, "The underdog?"

The rich, red colour of blood bursts out of his opponents mouth, and the man slumps to the group, eyes wide open in what seemed like horrified surprise. The thick liquid spreads, running in rivers and diverting into small veins.

Never has something so simple been so beautiful to the Vongola Decimo.


	4. Trinisette

**Scacchic**

_Summary: Tsuna-centric drabbles. Some dark themes. Involves AR, AU, definite Dark OOCness._

* * *

><p><strong><em>3. Trinisette<em>**

"The Trinisette is pure power, Tsuna." Reborn warns for the umpteenth time, black eyes narrowed on his student.

Tsuna leans back on his chair, watching the Arcobaleno with a light, eerie gaze.

"I can handle it." He says calmly.

"This is madness." Reborn retorts, hand resting not-so-subtlety on Leon.

Tsuna grins, and Reborn can see that it's not his usual, innocent one.

This one is full of corruption.

And the infant hitman knows that his student is too far gone. The murders and killings – _the blood and gore_ – has come and gone in Tsuna's mind. And the devastation it has left is so much that it cannot be repaired.

Tsuna was beyond anyone's help – beyond _Reborn's_ help.

At a reluctant, disappointed, and _regretted_ command, Leon morphs into a gun.


	5. First Kill

**Scacchic**

_Summary: Tsuna-centric drabbles. Some dark themes. Involves AR, AU, definite Dark OOCness._

* * *

><p><em><strong>4. First Kill<strong>_

He doesn't know what to think as he stares down at the dead body laying sprawled in front of him.

It is his first kill; the first one that was an innocent, young person that had no special skills in fighting or had any knowledge of the mafia.

And she had run right in the way of his Flames.

His Guardians reassure him that everything will be okay; that his guilt and regret will go.

But for Tsuna, it won't be okay.

Because there is no guilt or regret that _can_ go.


	6. Guardians

**Scacchic**

_Summary: Tsuna-centric drabbles. Some dark themes. Involves AR, AU, definite Dark OOCness._

* * *

><p><em><strong>5. Guardians<strong>_

They will never know.

Tsuna is changing, that they know; they just didn't know how much.

The Tenth's right hand man will shake it off as lack of sleep, as will the personal, sword wielding hitman. The skylark will be apathetic to it, and think of it as the herbivores ascendance in the evolutionary food chain, becoming an omnivore… and later, a carnivore. The two pineapples heads will be concerned, and rightfully so, but will only watch from afar. The cow thinks of the Tenth as only his 'big brother', and the boxer will only think of the Tenth as his 'little brother'.

They know he is changing, and they will come to realise how much he will change.

It will just be too late.


	7. Torture

**Scacchic**

_Summary: Tsuna-centric drabbles. Some dark themes. Involves AR, AU, definite Dark OOCness._

* * *

><p><strong><em>6. Torture<em>**

He kept his Flames burning at a low, constant heat.

He pressed his hand flat against the chest of a young man, whom was around his age. He was a good person, and loyal and useful to boot.

But he was on the wrong side.

Under Tsuna's palm, flesh sizzled and burned. The man writhed in pain, mouth open in silent agony.

"Where are my Guardians?" Tsuna asked softly, turning his heart to stone. He had to do this, for the sake of his Family.

He withdrew his hand, and waited for the man to answer.

However, he only shook his head in defiance, mouth kept firmly closed.

Tsuna sighed in regret.

"I'm sorry." He said, but only half meant it.

If the guy wouldn't give him the information he needed and fast…

Tsuna upped his Flame temperature, and pressed it once again to the man's already charred flesh.


	8. Slaughter

**Scacchic**

_Summary: Tsuna-centric drabbles. Some dark themes. Involves AR, AU, definite Dark OOCness._

* * *

><p><strong><em>7. Slaughter<em>**

The smell of fresh blood was in the air.

And why wouldn't it? The torn, and severely burned bodies littered the floor around him. However, it almost didn't make sense in his mind.

They had been burned, not cut. They'd been charred to such an unrecognisable state that their blood had been fried. There should be no blood.

Then why did the air smell so strongly of it?

How strange.

"Tsuna…"

He looked up to see Yamamoto and Gokudera staring at him with unreadable expressions. Their weapons were clutched loosely in their hands. As far as Tsuna could see, they weren't injured.

"Are… are you alright, Tenth?" Gokudera finally asked, looking slightly pale.

Tsuna shrugged lightly, casting an absent gaze around the room.

"Why do I smell blood?"

The other two didn't – _couldn't_ - answer.


	9. Mercy

**Scacchic**

_Summary: Tsuna-centric drabbles. Some dark themes. Involves AR, AU, definite Dark OOCness._

* * *

><p><strong><em>8. Mercy<em>**

They were always at his mercy.

Whatever rival Family came to attack them, the Tenth Vongola Boss and his Guardians would unceasingly fend them off.

However, in this case, the Vente Family, composed of hardly more than ten people, surrendered right away.

"A merger!" The boss babbled, on his knees with his subordinates behind him.

"We'll support your Family in any way!"

The Guardians glanced at Tsuna. At a word, they'd kill them, no matter how much it killed _themselves_ inside. Because Tsuna's Guardians were loyal to their Boss until their last breath.

But the question rose again: would Tsuna spare the Vente Famiglia?

The Vongola Decimo stared down at the other Family impassively, as if contemplating something.

Then, without a flicker in that expression, he uttered two words.

"Kill them."


	10. Order

**Scacchic**

_Summary: Tsuna-centric drabbles. Some dark themes. Involves AR, AU, definite Dark OOCness._

* * *

><p><strong><em>9. Order<em>**

"What are you waiting for, Takeshi?" Tsuna asked dispassionately.

The swordsman clenched his teeth, blade hovering an inch beside the young child's throat.

"I can't…" He said hesitantly, then continued firmly, "I won't kill a child, Tsuna."

The brunet's eyes narrowed slightly, "You do know the consequences of not following my orders, right?"

The swordsman didn't answer, eyes shadowed. Finally, he looked up at his boss, frowning.

"Tsuna…

"Kill her, Vongola Guardian of the Rain." The Vongola Decimo ordered.

The sword wavered. Yamamoto swallowed hard.

"I can't…" He repeated, and started to lower the sword.

Tsuna softened his voice, changing tactics.

"Do it, Takeshi." Tsuna said, an emotion flickering in his eyes: regret.

Yamamoto hesitated a moment more, then made up his mind.

There was a blur of movement, and a head fell to the floor.

Takeshi left immediately, leaving Tsuna staring emotionlessly at the child's corpse.


	11. Promise

**Scacchic**

_Summary: Tsuna-centric drabbles. Some dark themes. Involves AR, AU, definite Dark OOCness._

* * *

><p><strong><em>10. Promise<em>**

"You'll keep her safe, right, little bro'?" Ryouhei asks Tsuna pleadingly.

Tsuna nods, and glances behind him at the bathroom _she_ was in.

"Of course." He says.

"Because if she goes out there…" The boxer babbles, anxious.

"I'll keep her safe," Tsuna assures him, "I promise."

Ryouhei gives him one last grateful look before vanishing to go fight in the battle raging outside the safe house.

Hana comes out of the bathroom, and she looks around before frowning.

"Where's Ryouhei?" She asks Tsuna tightly.

He contemplates the situation quickly. He knows she is responsible for Kyoko's death: it's just that nobody believes him.

_A shame I don't have my Gloves…_

He comes to a decision, and jerks his head.

"He's waiting for you outside."

He doesn't flinch when he hears a scream and an outraged roar following it.


	12. Epiphany

**Scacchic**

_Summary: Tsuna-centric drabbles. Some dark themes. Involves AR, AU, definite Dark OOCness._

* * *

><p><strong><em>11. Epiphany <em>**(can be a roundabout sequel to _Time is Eternal_)

Four hundred years does a lot to the soul.

Weariness beats down on it, and it wants to find peace. Tsuna is no different.

The first time he 'dies', he wonders if death really is so bad. Something passes over his soul, so cleansing and _peaceful_ that he almost goes mad when he is dragged back into the living world.

The second time he 'dies', he is impatient. When is he going to rest fully? Does he have something to accomplish before he goes?

The third time he 'dies', he has an epiphany. He knows now, what to do. To him, death was so close, yet so far. And with death, came peace.

Why fight for peace? Why fight for something that can be so easily achieved by death?

He cheats death for the third and last time.

If this is his goal, then he will spread it.

He will spread _peace_ around the world.


	13. Memories

**Scacchic**

_Summary: Tsuna-centric drabbles. Some dark themes. Involves AR, AU, definite Dark OOCness._

* * *

><p><strong><em>12. Memories<em>**

He thinks they are false at first.

Along with the flashes of his Guardians, falling to their deaths one by one – _so much_ blood – there are feelings of despair and sorrow and maybe the fleeting glimpse of hope.

And that hope has led him here.

Before, he'd been searching for a face: a white haired man with a tattoo under his right eye.

_If everything else fails and you cannot find him, kill _him.

And he had failed. Now, he had to kill _him_.

With shaking hands, he knocks on the door.

_Pleasedon'tanswerpleasedon'tanswerpleasedon't-_

A boy with messy brown hair and glasses opens the door a mere second later.

And a mere second later, his chest is ripped open.


	14. Insanity

**Scacchic**

_Summary: Tsuna-centric drabbles. Some dark themes. Involves AR, AU, definite Dark OOCness._

* * *

><p><strong><em>13. Insanity<em>**

It is five years after he becomes a mafia boss that he starts seeing people.

And they weren't real people, only figments of his imagination: created by guilt. He knows that he is going mad, that the remorse from all the bloodshed at his orders – or even at his own hands – have finally gotten to his head.

Why else would he be seeing people he had already killed?

His Guardians notice immediately, of course. Gokudera and Yamamoto approach him about it, offering their support. However, he turns them down with a smile and mutter.

Accepting their help would only make them worry more.

He has to deal with this on his own.

"Tsuna-nii?" He looks down to his left and spots the beautiful five-year-old, Amelia. Her mutilated body briefly flashes instead in his vision, but he shakes it off, forcing a smile.

"I'm alright," He says to her reassuringly. _And I will be_, he thinks, _I have everything under control_.

"I'm going to be alright…"

He repeats this mantra, long after the little girl fades away.


	15. Revenge

**Scacchic**

_Summary: Tsuna-centric drabbles. Some dark themes. Involves AR, AU, definite Dark OOCness._

* * *

><p><strong><em>14. Revenge<em>**

He wouldn't stop.

Nothing would deter him; no injury, no lack of comfort, no anything. Something drove him through the stabbing pains of never-healing wounds – both physical and mental – and the thick sleet of rain as he stumbled along an alley.

And it was vengeance.

Those seven people he remembered that died specifically for him; he would've died with them if not for their goddamn will for him to live.

But what was there to live for? His _Family_?

He snorted, slumping against a cold, concrete wall, feeling the rough contours pressing into his already scratched back.

Ridiculous, they were all gone now. How could they expect him to _live_?

But he had to, because they asked him to.

_Live for us, Tenth…_

_Goodbye, Tsuna…_

"Fuck this." The ex-boss said sullenly, but picked himself up. He moved off again wearily, only one thing pushing him forward: revenge.

Because that was the only option left to a person who had nothing to lose.


	16. Smile

**Scacchic**

_Summary: Tsuna-centric drabbles. Some dark themes. Involves AR, AU, definite Dark OOCness._

* * *

><p><strong><em>15. Smile<em>**

"Bianchi is… dead?" Tsuna stared at his desk in horror, phone held limply within his hand.

He took a deep breath, murmured, "Thank you for telling me." and put down the phone, barely avoiding dropping it.

A tear rolled down his cheek, _Bianchi…_

What was he going to tell Hayato?

"Tenth?" At the sound of his Right Hand Man's knock on the door, he hurriedly cleared his eyes, and sat up straighter in his chair.

"Come in." Tsuna called out.

As the silver-haired man came in, wearing his glasses, Tsuna put on a smile. Of course, Gokudera immediately noticed it was a fake one. He frowned.

"Tenth? Anything wrong?" He smiled hesitantly.

Tsuna wasn't one to ruin a person mood when they were clearly happy. So he lied.

"Nothing is wrong, Hayato."

He wouldn't tell him, not yet.

_For now, Hayato, just smile_.


	17. Trust

**Scacchic**

_Summary: Tsuna-centric drabbles. Some dark themes. Involves AR, AU, definite Dark OOCness._

* * *

><p><strong><em>16. Trust<em>**

It was his only choice. The only _safe_, and _logical_ choice.

It was only him and Gokudera left, out of all their Guardians and friends. They stood in the middle of a room, trying to escape from Byakuran. The white-haired man was personally hunting them, attempting to kill them which, if he succeeded, would effectively end the Vongola once and for all.

"He's absorbed everyone's Flames," Gokudera said, frowning. "What should we do, Tenth?"

Tsuna hesitated, mind flying around a wild – _damnable_ – idea. Should he do it? Could he risk it?

"Hayato…" His silver-haired friend's head jerked up to attention.

"Yes, Tenth?"

"Do you trust me?"

Gokudera answered without hesitation.

"Of course, Tenth!"

Tsuna smiled sadly, and his Flames lit up as he put his hands, adorned by his Gloves, on his friend's shoulders.

"Thank you, Hayato."

Gokudera looked confused, "Tenth…?"

And Tsuna uttered softly:

"Zero Point Breakthrough…Revised."


	18. Hell

**Scacchic**

_Summary: Tsuna-centric drabbles. Some dark themes. Involves AR, AU, definite Dark OOCness._

* * *

><p><strong><em>17. Hell<em>**

As the Tenth Boss of Vongola dies, the last thing that lingers on his mind are his Guardians.

At first, he is sorrowful. They had given their lives for him, and all he could do was throw their sacrifices back in their faces by living only _one_ full year after their deaths.

And now, he is guilty. Because of him, they are dead. Because of him, they never got to fully live their lives.

So he comes to the conclusion that without him in their lives, they will be able to die old and happy.

In the next life, he remembers everything. The gasps as their last breath leaves their bodies, the horrifying splatters of blood, and the heartbreaking sobs cried over unmoving corpses. He remembers it all in clarity.

Throughout this new life, one by one, he catches glimpses of his reincarnated Guardians along with his other close Family members. They are laughing, playing, or even shouting with each other… and they are _happy_.

And Tsuna knows he will bring danger back into their fresh, new lives if he joins them.

So he watches from afar, silently protecting them like a personal guardian angel. He ignores the aching hole in his heart, the loneliness eating away at his insides as he stands vigil.

And he thinks this is what hell truly is.


	19. Waiting

**Scacchic**

_Summary: Tsuna-centric drabbles. Some dark themes. Involves AR, AU, definite Dark OOCness._

* * *

><p><strong><em>18. Waiting<em>**

He had sent them out on a mission he couldn't go on.

The rival Family had a rare trump card – a deadly, antique weapon that prevented the use of Sky Flames.

He didn't get it; after all, didn't the Sky hold the Rain, Storm, Sun, Thunder, Cloud and Mist? Wouldn't that weapon affect them all?

However, Gokudera had insisted that Tsuna should stay back this time and let his Guardians handle it.

And Tsuna let them go, ignoring his Hyper Intuition, which screamed at him that _he should keep his Guardians near him! That he shouldn't let them go!_

But Tsuna trusted his Guardians; he trusted that they would come back to him, like they always had before.

It was the first time Tsuna trusted his Guardians over his Hyper Intuition.

But he would wait. They had _promised_ to come back.

Even after five years, he never stopped waiting.


	20. Instinct

**Scacchic**

_Summary: Tsuna-centric drabbles. Some dark themes. Involves AR, AU, definite Dark OOCness._

* * *

><p><strong><em>19.<em>********_Instinct_**

He didn't mean to do it.

Tsuna had been walking home alone. Before, he had convinced Gokudera and Yamamoto to go home. He'd said he would be fine.

Ironically, some assassin tried to kill him as soon as he turned the corner.

As soon as the bulky guy ran forward to attack, Tsuna's Hyper Intuition acted. He ducked, managing to avoid a knife to the chest.

What he didn't understand next was how the knife got into the _man's_ chest.

He stared in horrified fascination as the Mafioso slumped to the ground, then shifted his gaze to his hands. The streetlight above highlighted the scarlet splotches brightly.

"I-I didn't…" He stuttered, scared.

"Tenth…" Tsuna was unsurprised to hear Gokudera. Of course his silver-haired friend would follow him home.

But he was shocked to hear Reborn.

"Congratulations, Dame-Tsuna." The infant hitman said, voice revealing nothing, He hopped onto his student's shoulder, "You're mafia boss instincts had awakened."

Tsuna wished it was anything but instinct.


	21. End

**Scacchic**

_Summary: Tsuna-centric drabbles. Some dark themes. Involves AR, AU, definite Dark OOCness._

* * *

><p><strong><em>20. End<em>**

Tsuna was always being offered condolences.

The Vongola had fallen, including his Family; his Guardians. Along with it, the other Mafioso Families, even the rivals, had crumbled.

It had been like a dream as Tsuna watched it all fall down around his ears. He was numb to the situation, and couldn't really connect to any emotions anymore.

It was inevitable, he supposed, because something that grand and peaceful had to come to an end sometime. But why didn't he disappear along with it?

He stayed now with a distant friend's family. His mother had died too, along with Iemitsu, since he'd been the head of CEDEF.

Now, with everyone gone… Tsuna didn't have the will to live anymore.

_Dying Will_… He scoffed.

Even after a year, the family he stayed with were still sympathetic for him. He wished they wouldn't be.

After all, he'd been the one to bring the Vongola its ultimate end.

His resolution had fully and truly been seen through.


	22. Framed

**Scacchic**

_Summary: Tsuna-centric drabbles. Some dark themes. Involves AR, AU, definite Dark OOCness._

* * *

><p><strong><em>21. Framed<em>**

He didn't think it would come to this.

Tsuna stood in the middle of a growing pool of blood. Around him lay various members of CEDEF, including his father, Lal Mirch, Basil, Bianchi – and the Ninth.

They had all been burned to death; their corpses weren't so charred that they weren't recognisable, however.

And the perpetrator was a Sky Flame user.

Why was he even here? He shouldn't be caught, especially in this position; he didn't do it. By the way his clothes were ruffled and singed slightly, as well as the fact that he was in Hyper Dying Will Mode – all evidence pointed to him.

Wait, why was he even thinking like this? He needed to get help and –

He inhaled sharply, bile rushing up his throat as he stared, unable to take his eyes away from a sprawled form.

_God… is that _Chrome_?_

"T-Tenth…" Tsuna turned. There, in the doorway, were his Guardians, including Mukuro.

By their expressions… they didn't think he was entirely innocent. And that was only emphasized when they cautiously gripped their weapons.

"I-I didn't…" Tsuna began helplessly.

"What have you done?" Reborn appeared, looking at the scene with solemn eyes, then finally at Tsuna.

The brunet couldn't stand the disappointment he saw in them. He turned and ran – because there was no reasoning with them.

He'd been framed, after all.


	23. Natural

**Scacchic**

_Summary: Tsuna-centric drabbles. Some dark themes. Involves AR, AU, definite Dark OOCness._

* * *

><p><strong><em>22. Natural<em>**

He'd always known it would come to this.

The Millefiore Family had already come and gone. Right after the last soldier had filed out did his Guardians come busting in. At once, they surrounded his fallen body.

"Fuck! No, Tenth!" Hayato yelled in desperation, seeing the blood flowing from Tsuna's bullet wound and attempting to stop it.

"Ryouhei, please heal him!" Takeshi said immediately, kneeling next to Tsuna. It was one of the few times the brunet ever saw his Rain Guardian's calm façade break.

Afterwards, it was a blur as voices called out to him, and hands tried and failed to revive him.

_I'm sorry_,he thought, even as they futilely attempted to keep him alive. He felt the warm glow of Ryouhei's Sun Flames, but he only sank deeper as the pain faded gradually.

_But it's the right thing to do_, he thought, his world strangely quiet and numb. _I had to try and stop Byakuran, and this plan seems like the only way to do it._

_After all_, Tsuna thought, feeling heavy as his mind drifted into a silent slumber.

_It's only natural for a mafia boss to keep his Family safe…_


	24. Cost

**Scacchic**

_Summary: Tsuna-centric drabbles. Some dark themes. Involves AR, AU, definite Dark OOCness._

* * *

><p><strong><em>23. Cost<em>**

He kept on trying to convince himself it was the right decision.

For the last week, I-Pin's future had been on his mind. It was around this time that he should be encouraging I-Pin to go to college.

Five years ago, he would have fully supported any decision she would have made. But now…

The Vongola were in a desperate situation – and a talented assassin would benefit greatly to the Family.

His Decimo side urged him to let her carry on with her murderous ways; but his Sawada Tsunayoshi side, the side that loved his Family more than his own life, wanted her to go to college.

She stood in front of his desk, now, and he stared at her with solemn eyes.

"You can do whatever you want." He told her, carefully keeping any feeling out of his voice.

She trusted him, and that's why she said what she said next.

"I'll… keep on being an assassin." I-Pin said firmly, looking at Tsuna, eyes shining with determination.

The brunet only smiles stiffly, "Thank you, I-Pin."

Inwardly, the Decimo was gravely pleased.

But Sawada Tsunayoshi only wished that she wasn't so loyal to him.


	25. Repetition

**Scacchic**

_Summary: Tsuna-centric drabbles. Some dark themes. Involves AR, AU, definite Dark OOCness._

* * *

><p><strong><em>24. Repetition<em>**

A hundred years after the time of the Vongola Decimo, a young brunet was eating lunch alone on the rooftop of his new school.

He'd had an awfully… good day. When he'd first moved to this school, he'd thought that it would be horrible. He didn't think he'd feel… strangely happy.

All he'd done was bump into a few weird people; like that annoying baby with a cow fetish who'd demanded grape candy from him that morning. After that, two indigo-haired siblings had offered a friendly greeting as he half-ran, half-stumbled past. Even the weird boxing club leader, right after he actually got past the school gates, wanted to see the new kid's strength. Following that was a stern prefect's threat of biting them to death if they didn't get to class on time.

It certainly was a weird day for the brunet, but somehow meeting all those likewise weird people made him feel nostalgic. And, even more odd, he realised he felt as if his heart was finally being completed after moving to this town.

But something was missing…

He was jerked out of his thoughts by a voice above him.

"Tsunayoshi Sawada, right?" The dark-haired teen standing in front of him chuckled as the brunet nodded nervously in confirmation.

"Call me Tsuna." He said shyly.

"Haha, nice to meet you, Tsuna! Welcome to Namimori. I'm Yamamoto Takeshi." He introduced himself, then gestured to a scowling silver-haired guy beside him.

"And this is Gokudera Hayato."

"Che." The mean-looking teen scoffed, then, when Yamamoto shot him a pleading glance, he sighed.

"Mind… if we sit with you?" Gokudera grounded out.

Tsuna smiled; the first, true, bright one he'd ever shown in years.

His heart was... complete.

"Of course!" He chirped.

And the world repeated itself.


	26. Merger

**Scacchic**

_Summary: Tsuna-centric drabbles. Some dark themes. Involves AR, AU, definite Dark OOCness._

* * *

><p><strong><em>25. Merger <em>**(Can be seen as a flash viginette to _Seashells of the Sky_)

"It's official," Tsuna told his Guardians emotionlessly:

"The Gesso Family and the Vongola Family have merged to create the Millefiore Family."

Stunned silence met his statement.

Hibari was the first to react. He cast a swift, angry glare at Tsuna before storming out.

Mukuro said slowly, "If… that's your decision, Vongola." He shrugged, as if trying to appear nochalent, and left instantly. Chrome followed, casting a worried look at her boss before leaving as well.

"Why did you do this to the extreme, Sawada?" Ryouhei yelled in worry, while Lambo frowned, nodding in agreement.

"Are you alright, Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked in concern, noticing his boss's… unresponsive features.

"I'm fine, Takeshi." Tsuna told him, eyes dead. He wasn't sure himself; he just felt… numb.

Why did he accept the merger again?

"Do you need anything, Tenth?" Gokudera asked, wide eyes trained on his boss anxiously.

Tsuna suddenly felt a flare of unnatural anger.

He snapped at his Right Hand man, "I said I'm fine, Hayato!"

Gokudera drew back, hurt.

"Leave me." Tsuna ordered in a much quieter tone, and they did, casting him worried glances as they left.

When the Decimo was alone, he felt emptier, more alone than ever. But that feeling, like all the emotions he felt at that moment, fled – just like when he'd come out the meeting with Byakuran.

Tsuna frowned. _Why…?_

But that was washed away as well.


	27. Fire

**Scacchic**

_Summary: Tsuna-centric drabbles. Some dark themes. Involves AR, AU, definite Dark OOCness._

* * *

><p><strong><em>26. Fire <em>**

To him, fire was cleansing.

Whenever he activated his Hyper Dying Will Mode, he felt calm; refreshed. All his panics were washed over with serenity, and his mind was grasped with clarity.

Fire removed all the blocks he had felt in his whole life. It purified… tainted things.

And the mafia was the definition of taint.

"They need to be purified." He murmured now, staring at the flames dancing along his gloves.

"…with fire."

A mad smile – and, in a way, it was pure and innocent and free – played along his lips. His eyes were feverishly bright as they stared at the numerous files on his desk. Images of guns being shot and children being caught in the crossfire were displayed with a bold title above them.

He stood slowly, flexing his hands gently which caused the flames to leap slightly.

"The mafia is tainted." He muttered.

And he would cleanse it with fire.


	28. Hesitation

**Scacchic**

_Summary: Tsuna-centric drabbles. Some dark themes. Involves AR, AU, definite Dark OOCness._

* * *

><p><strong><em>27. Hesitation<em>**

He always faltered as he struck the killing blow.

And Reborn always scolded him afterwards, warning that if he kept up this hesitation, something would finally go wrong.

As much as Tsuna respected his home tutor, he didn't want to hear _that_ of all things from him. He was the world's greatest hitman, and who knows how many people he's murdered.

But his Hyper Intuition told him otherwise. The world's greatest hitman was giving him advice he should listen to. Reborn hadn't earned that title for nothing, after all.

Even after such warnings, Tsuna still faltered as he struck the killing blow.

However, that all changed.

Tsuna was hesitating yet again before he eliminated a rival boss.

And in the span of those three seconds of hesitation, the bloodied enemy got a gun out of nowhere and aimed it at the Decimo.

"Dumb Vongola." The man grunted, and fired.

Shock flashed through Tsuna's mind, and he was frozen to the spot, unable to move as he watched his impending doom come closer.

However, he was jolted out of it when he caught a blur of silver.

"_Tenth!_"

Tsuna could move again.

Blood leaked onto Tsuna's shirt as he cradled Gokudera's rapidly cooling body to him. Tears coursed down his cheeks as he called desperately to his Right Hand man.

Tsuna never faltered again.


	29. Fear

**Scacchic**

_Summary: Tsuna-centric drabbles. Some dark themes. Involves AR, AU, definite Dark OOCness._

* * *

><p><strong><em>28. Fear<em>**

Tsuna always felt fear.

The most common was his fear of bullies. Ever since he'd been young, he'd always been scared of them. He had a fear of getting beaten up by them. He supposed that he should have gotten used to it by now, but he never would.

Another fear was of becoming Decimo. Whatever happened to him having an average life? Whatever happened to the dream of being a salary man getting average pay and marrying Kyoko-chan? But worse than this was the fear of actually not living up to his title. What if he embarrassed himself and let down the Ninth? His father?

But the deep-rooted fear that really got to him was for his Guardians. What if he failed them somehow? What if he couldn't protect his friends? What if one of them… died because of _him_?

Reborn always knew his fears; he knew Tsuna as well as he knew the back of his hand.

The infant hopped onto the windowsill in front of him now, waiting patiently.

Finally, Tsuna asked miserably, "What do I do, Reborn?"

The Arcobaleno only said calmly, "Do what you've always done." The brunet looked up at him questioningly.

"Fight for your Family, Dame-Tsuna."


	30. Birthday

**Scacchic**

_Summary: Tsuna-centric drabbles. Some dark themes. Involves AR, AU, definite Dark OOCness._

* * *

><p><strong><em>29. Birthday<em>**

The room was silent.

The lights were off, and the only illumination were the flickering flames on the thirty candles of the birthday cake.

Tsuna smiled lightly, amused by the sloppily made cake in front of him. The icing had been poorly squirted in the form of his name, and the layers looked lop-sided.

It had been made by him after all.

Now he leaned down to blow them out, but hesitated just before he did.

He paused, and waited. He strained his ears for the playful banter of Lambo, Gokudera and Yamamoto. Heck, he even wanted Hibari biting him to death, or hear Mukuro's empty promise of possessing his body, with Chrome stammering in the background.

But he missed Reborn's calm and eccentric threats the most.

Sighing, he blew out the candles with ease.

The room was silent as he did, and not because his Guardians were staying quiet.

It was because there was no one else there to say 'happy birthday' to begin with.


	31. The Hunt I: Duality

**Scacchic**

_Summary: In a world wherein exists the fall of the Vongola, and a game called The Hunt is executed._

* * *

><p><strong><em>30. Duality (The Hunt; One)<em>**

They were inseparable.

Wherever one went, the other followed. While one was like an untameable fury, the other advanced with deadly grace.

They were opposites, yet, they were drawn to each other, like nature commanded. Separate, they were powerful, but together – they were invincible.

Within the space of a month into the Hunt, Hayato Gokudera, the Storm Guardian, and Takeshi Yamamoto, the Rain Guardian, gained a terrifying reputation.

Within a month, they had gained the title - the Dual Gods.


	32. The Hunt II: Loneliness

**Scacchic**

_Summary: In a world wherein exists the fall of the Vongola, and a game called The Hunt is executed._

* * *

><p><strong><em>31. Loneliness (The Hunt; Two)<em>**

He was alone now.

Just a mere twenty-one hours ago, I-Pin and Gianni, the only two people he'd been travelling with since The Hunt began, had been killed. The two had been slaughtered, right in front of his own eyes, and he hadn't been able to do anything. I-Pin had yelled for him to run, as the enemy converged upon them, and to find the other Guardians. While her back was turned, they had attacked.

He'd returned the favour immediately, his Flames bursting out in torrents, instantly killing the Hunters. But that was no victory. No gain for him at all, now that his only two companions were dead.

A year and two months after the Hunt began; Lambo Bovino finally lost his sanity.


	33. The Hunt III: Wild

**Scacchic**

_Summary: In a world wherein exists the fall of the Vongola, and a game called The Hunt is executed._

* * *

><p><strong><em>32. Wild (The Hunt; Three)<em>**

The rumour spread like wildfire.

And when it hit the ears of each and every Guardian, there was disbelief, anger, then finally – despair.

He'd fought with a wild style and attitude – an unrelenting fury that took down everything in its path. He took out whole legions of the Hunters, sometimes even fending them off nonstop for three days in a row.

He was the strongest Guardian alive. Though not in contact with the other Vongola Guardians, he was their source of assurance and hope - a steadfast rock in the river of blood and despair their lives had become.

However, two and a half years into the Hunt, Kyoya Hibari was finally captured by the Hunters.


	34. The Hunt IV: Traitor

**Scacchic**

_Summary: In a world wherein exists the fall of the Vongola, and a game called The Hunt is executed._

* * *

><p><strong><em>33. Traitor (The Hunt; Four)<em>**

In hindsight, he should've known this day would come.

"Tell us."

"No."

"Tell us."

"No."

Immediately, he was delivered a punch to the gut – a punch that added to the many kicks and beatings he had received already. However, this wouldn't compare to the 'persuasion' he was about to receive next.

"Tell us."

"No." He spat out a glob of blood along with the word. No, he would never sell out his Family. Never.

Too bad they had someone to change his mind on that matter – or rather, someone.

"Nii-san?"

"K-Kyoko..."

"Now, tell us everything you know about the Vongola, or else..."

"What? Nii-san would never-!"

"Fine."

Three years and four days into the Hunt, Ryouhei Sasagawa sold out the Vongola Family.


	35. The Hunt V: Hope

**Scacchic**

_Summary: In a world wherein exists the fall of the Vongola, and a game called The Hunt is executed._

* * *

><p><strong><em>34. Hope (The Hunt; Five)<em>**

She couldn't find him. She couldn't find the most important person to her in this life.

"Mukuro-sama? Mukuro-sama?" She called out desperately, running through the abandoned Vendicare prison, searching blindly.

"Mukuro-sama!"

No, he wasn't dead. He couldn't be. He just couldn't.

Because, though the situation seemed so despairing and futile, there was still a chance... a small chance, but a chance nonetheless.

Even after five years into the Hunt, Chrome Dokuro never stopped searching for Mukuro Rokudo.


	36. City

**Scacchic**

_Summary: Requested Drabble - For Chrome-mun_

* * *

><p><strong><em>35. City<em>**

They stood among the debris, the burning buildings and the ashes upon the wind. They were the only two left alive in this city, and perhaps that was how it was meant to be.

'_Let's watch this city burn,'_

It was ironic that they, the two who never had much of an interaction, now had no choice but to tolerate each others' presence. They had to conform to each other, seek solace in each other – if they wanted to live.

'_From the skylines on top of the world,'_

And perhaps it wouldn't be so bad, Reborn thought, turning to the one person he knew was alive right now. They now had the rest of their lives to get to know one another.

'_Till theres nothing left of her,_'

After all, they had something in common.

They'd burned this city to the ground together, after all.

_'Let's watch this city burn the world.'_

Chrome slid her hand into his, and they both watched as the flames razed the city to the ground.


	37. Teen Titans

**Scacchic**

_Summary: Requested drabble - For Verdegor (bloodyprincipe)_

* * *

><p><strong><em>36. Teen Titans<em>**

Reborn had no idea how Bel had coerced him into wearing this ridiculous suit, but he had. _At least it's comfortable_, he thought, scowling. And he supposed that the added bonus of receiving money for just saving people from common criminals as well as the fact that he was doing these deeds within a city FAR away from Dame-Tsuna and the rest didn't hurt either.

_'When there's trouble you know who to call~ TEEN TITANS!'_

Still, this whole thing was just damn ludicrous.

'_From their tower they can see it all~ TEEN TITANS'_

Right now, Bel was tugging him along, his eyes shining underneath his mask with excitement as the alarm rang above them both. _Why haven't I shot him yet? _ Reborn thought, but allowed himself to be dragged away anyways.

'_When there's evil on the attack; you can rest knowing they've got your back.'_

Besides, there was now a city to save.

'_Cause when the world needs heroes on patrol~ Teen Titans, GO!'_

That still didn't excuse the leotards Bel insisted they both wear.


	38. Asparagus

**Scacchic**

_Summary: Requested drabble - For Mammy (mammon-the-golddigger)_

* * *

><p><strong><em>37. Asparagus<em>**

It was the last steamed asparagus that was on the plate.

Both Reborn and Mammon stared at each other, then back at the vegetable. The tension was high, and they knew that even a single move would trigger the other's alarm bells.

Finally, Reborn dared to ask, "So... what are we going to do with this, Viper?"

Mammon glared, "Umu~ don't call me Viper. And _I_ should have the last asparagus."

"Tch, uhm, _no_." Reborn glowered back.

And so began their most intense glaring session they had ever had.

"Perhaps," Mammon finally broke the silence, "We should share it."

"How?" Reborn tilted his head in confusion.

"Halve it, of course."

"But the halves might be uneven."

Mammon paused. They glared at each other once again.

"I've been thinking." Reborn said, "We just put the asparagus in both our mouths and just eat it. Whoever eats the most eats the most and whoever eats the least eats the least."

Mammon glowered at him. "Umu~ but that would end in a..."

"A kiss," Reborn acknowledged.

"Can't you think of anything?"

"Short of measuring the asparagus which is just stupid and could probably result in an odd number? No."

"Muu~ fine."

They set it all up, sitting opposite each other and both had asparagus ends in their mouths.

"'Weady?" Reborn managed to say around the vegetable.

"Uuuu~" Mammon ground out.

"On count of thwee... one... thoo... thwee!"

They both began to violently try and eat the most asparagus.

And then, it ended in a kiss.

When they finally separated, they both sported bright pink hues on their cheeks.

"Never speak of this again." Reborn said, still blushing.

"Umu~" Mammon made a noise of agreement.

That still didn't stop them of thinking about it.


	39. Adrift

**Scacchic**

_Summary: Requested drabble - For Verdegor (bloodyprincipe)_

* * *

><p><strong><em>38. Adrift<em>**

While being an assassin was sure to up your chances of survival stranded on an island, it sure didn't increase one's life span.

Bel pulled Reborn frantically ashore, trying in vain to staunch the blood flowing from the huge gash in the unconscious hitman's side. Reborn looked terribly pale and limp and Bel just _didn't – couldn't think-!_

The blond-haired Prince shook his head roughly, tears of frustration leaking from his eyes. He was an agent of the Varia! He couldn't afford to break down like this! He had to – he had to - !

It wasn't like Bel particularly knew Reborn. He'd hardly even talked to him, nor saw him face to face. In a way, he oddly looked up to the hitman, since Reborn was the number one best assassin in the world. Yet, Bel didn't care personally for such a skilled person.

No, it was more like he didn't want the guy to die. Not in the sense that he would be devastated about the loss, more like broken at the fact he would left alone.

So Bel now turned back to Reborn, his eyes blazing with sudden resolve.

"Don't you _fucking die_ on me!"


	40. Crude

**Scacchic**

_Summary: Requested drabble. I requested this of... myself?_

* * *

><p><strong><em>39. Crude<em>**

He always was a man of action.

As the number one best assassin in the whole world, he had thrived in the underworld. He was invincible – unstoppable. He was the epitome of dark angels and bad luck to every target he set his cold obsidian eyes on.

It was unfortunate that he'd never allied himself with the Vongola.

Too bad for the godfather Famiglia, that is. He would never meet the woman who fell in love with him, who softened out his personality, who had died by an unexpected suffocation and fear.

He would never be known to the world, as, other than hitman, the best tutor. Instead, his student-in-another-world, the one - whose peers had now always would call Dame, idiotic, stupid – would now never feel the emotions that come with having friends. In fact, this Dame-student wouldn't even live past his fifteenth birthday.

Reborn, the ultimate assassin, frowned as he felt a silver of remorse well up in him. It was a foreign emotion; one that he hadn't experienced in _years_.

He shook his head, and briskly packed up the sniper equipment, disassembling and placing it delicately within the Styrofoam of his suitcase, piece by piece. He ruthlessly squished that strange emotion, but couldn't help glancing back where his latest target had taken his last breath.

The window had a small hole with cracks webbing from it, but what got to Reborn more was the scrawny figure leaning back limply in his chair. His brown bangs had parted for what could only be for the piece of lead that had flown more than 900m/s, piercing its way into flesh.

_Just another small fry,_ Reborn scoffed inwardly, trying to distract himself with thoughts of the unusually hefty reward.

_Just another small fry..._


	41. Broken

**Scacchic**

_Summary: Requested drabble. Warning - FAIL ENDING For Mammon (mammon-the-golddigger)_

* * *

><p><strong><em>40. Broken<em>**

Knives fascinated her.

Perhaps it could have been the dull sheen to the side of the blade that reflected even the cruelest face; perhaps it was the mere and absolute _fact_ that a single knife could end a single life.

She giggled slightly, a sound that echoed the shattered pieces of her mind's stability; she lifted a knife up now, twirling it absently between her fingers.

The weapon reminded her of _him_. _He_ had broken her heart.

"And now... it only seems fair that he ends it all~" She grinned bitterly to herself. She reversed the knife in her hands, eyeing it idly, then, in a swift motion, thrust it towards her heart -!

_I just..._

"What are you doing?" A sharp, cold voice interrupted her, both mentally and physically. There was an abrupt halt to her knife's descent, and she was surprised to see that, through the fogginess of her depression, a hand held itself inches near her chest... with a knife right through it. Blood dripped onto her lap as she stared, mesmerised; bewildered, even.

"Mammon?" the blunt voice continued, a hint of concern underlining his tone. "What were you trying to do?"

She finally looked up, surprise registering vaguely in the back of her mind.

"Reborn..." Mammon frowned, and the emotions finally filtered into her mind, making her gasp in shock. "I-I – your hand!"

The man idly lifted said limb, and deftly pulled out the knife, not even wincing at the motion and the incredible pain it probably caused him.

"Tch, it's nothing." He gave her an icy glare, "besides, why were you even doing that? Suicide? That's not exactly fitting for an assassin." He told her harshly.

Mammon hissed suddenly, standing up and backing away from him. She couldn't – _wouldn't!_ – stand for this! "Shut up, Reborn! What the hell do you know -?"

"No, you shut up. You have to get your act straight. You're an elite assassin; this is an unbefitting behaviour of one."

The corner of Mammon's jaw twitched in a grimace and she shook her head monotonously, "Whatever. You don't understand."

"All I know is that an assassin's only right to dying is if another person pulls the trigger; especially since we've taken so many lives already. And it's silly to suicide over a broken love." Reborn's expression was infuriatingly calm and self-assured.

Mammon thought about it for a moment, and then relaxed slightly. "Umu~ I suppose you're right, Reborn." She shot him a glare, "it still doesn't mean I don't hate you."

"You're welcome. There goes love for the next few years, right?" Reborn asked, a shadow passing over his eyes as he said this.

"You bet your ass." Mammon murmured.


	42. Mission

**Scacchic**

_Summary: Requested drabble. Warning - Was half asleep doing this. For Verdegor (bloodyprincipe)_

* * *

><p><strong><em>41. Mission<em>**

There was one thing an assassin wouldn't _not _know when taking on a contract: you fuck up once, and they're all on you in an instant.

They had no way of knowing between the two of them who had actually committed the said fuck up.

"Tch, it _was_ you, Bel, don't deny it!" Reborn hissed as they both ran away from the horde of bodyguards descending upon them with a hailstorm of bullets.

"Ushishishi~ I deny that through and through, Reborn." His companion replied, weaving around the corner right after the hitman.

Reborn ground his teeth, "Whatever. We can sort this out later; right now –" As if on an unspoken signal, they both turned around, respective weapons out and rapidly attacking. Reborn whipped up his gun, and, with frightening accuracy, pumped several bodyguards' brains full of lead while Bel hurled his knives.

The Prince grinned upon his 'masterpiece', "Ushishishi~ one in the forehead, one in the heart, and one in the crotch~" He looked sadistically happy with his aim.

Reborn rolled his eyes, but then frowned when a bullet pierced Bel's stomach.

"...eh?" The Prince blinked, surprised, and keeled over, face suddenly deathly pale.

"Fucking derp." Reborn deadpanned, and he shot the rest of the bodyguards, not even caring if he killed them quickly or not. Once that was done, he quickly knelt next to Bel, pressing his hands over the wound, trying to staunch the flow of blood.

"Oi, you can't die yet." Reborn said, unnerved to see that his hands were shaking; o_nly the recoil_, he assured himself, and continued to press down on the hole. The only problem was he hadn't had a recoil problem since he was in his late teens.

Bel hissed with pain as he did, and cursed colourfully. He batted at Reborn's hands, annoyed, "I can take care of myself."

"No, you can't." Reborn said bluntly. Behind him, a bodyguard began to sit up weakly, gun pointing right at Reborn. Bel opened his mouth to yell a warning, but the guy was already pulling the trigger -!

"R-!" Bel barely got even that out before Reborn, without missing a beat, held up his gun without looking and shot the bodyguard right in between the eyes.

"Just focus on yourself for now." He said, voice unusually soft.

"Ushi... shi," Bel coughed suddenly, holding his hand up to his mouth on reflex. He was shocked to find blood specks on his fingertips.

"You want help _now_?" Reborn sneered, hiding the desperation in his voice. For whatever reason, he wasn't taking this too well. Damn it, he hardly even _knew_ Bel. Yet, he couldn't deny the mistiness creeping into his eyes.

"O-of course not!" Bel managed to hack, despite the pain coursing through his nerves. He was too proud to ask for help, and Reborn was too... _polite_, in a way, to refuse this request.

So they waited, not one of them noticing the dawn breaking through the windows.

Reborn had to admit, Bel had some guts to live through all that pain. A dirk or a bullet in the stomach was a bad way to go.

Bel couldn't breathe anymore. He couldn't voice his last question to Reborn; why hadn't he asked earlier? Was something wrong with him...? _Oh, right, _Bel thought bitterly, wincing as the agony pinched his nerves, as if annoyed at having been forgotten, _I got shot_. _Seems stupid that I refused medical aid... ushishi~ whatever. I wonder..._

Bel closed his eyes, and Reborn watched him with an oddly heavy heart.

_I wonder what...?_

Bel never noticed it when he died.


	43. Massacre

**Scacchic**

_Summary: I requested this drabble for myself I suppose...?_

* * *

><p><strong><em>42. Massacre<em>**

It was raining and he just laughed.

Everything in this moment was perfection. Perhaps he knew that the moment was undeniably immoral and cruel; perhaps he knew that he himself was just a man who would never do such a horrid thing in the right frame of mind; perhaps he knew, but he certainly didn't care.

It was the epitome of madness; from his pointed black shoes stepping over the corpses and into the sea of blood beyond there and forever, to the red rain falling from the sky, never ending and relentless. His eerily vacant eyes saw this glory, absorbed all the horrific images, passed dismissively over the loss of precious life.

An insane, yet an incredibly cruel, and lilting smile danced at the corners of his lips as they delivered the haunting, low melody of his laugh, purely joy and amusement. He never thought it would be so easy, so uplifting, so _damning_ in doing such atrocious acts -!

Yet he couldn't help it. He didn't know why, but he loved it all. Loved it loved it loved it _loved it_ -!

"T_hi_s mu**s**t _be_ **w**hat an **a**ngel _fe_el**s l**ike~" The words tumbled from his mouth in an excited mumble, and his tones escalated again.

It rained blood, and Not-Reborn only laughed.


	44. Burrito

**Scacchic**

_Summary: Requested Drabble - For Froggeh (franlicious)_

* * *

><p><strong><em>43. <em>****_Burrito_**

Reborn did not like burritos.

Neither did he like Fran much right now. It wasn't because he was poking him relentlessly on the arm, or even prattling how good the damn 'delicacy' tasted.

No, it was more of the fact that he was trying to shove a burrito down his throat.

"Would you. Get. Off?" Reborn shoved at the man, but he was irritatingly persistent. Perhaps it was that stoned kind of look the Varia member always had on his face?

"Noo~" Fran whined, "You must taste the awesomeness that is the burrito!" He tried fruitlessly to stuff the aforementioned piece of... _thing_ into Reborn's mouth again, but the hitman kept him at an arm's length distance now.

"No." He said coldly, "I refuse."

"You must!" Fran insisted with that weirdly detached voice of his, "It's the shit right now!"

"Shit?" Reborn looked at him incredulously, "I don't want to eat shit."

"No, no~!" Fran waved his arms, "I mean, it's popular, you old sack of bones!"

Reborn froze. He glared up at the Varia member. "Old?" He asked icily.

"Meep!" Fran ducked when Reborn got out his gun and tried to shoot him. He dived yet again when the hitman aimed for his head yet again, then decided to do something that was as dangerous as activating a nuclear bomb.

He threw the burrito at Reborn's head.

It flew smack right into his face, smearing Reborn's facials with the insides of it. His head tilted to the side from the force of it, and twisted his gun to point at Fran.

"That. _Hurt_." Reborn hissed, cracking his head to the sides.

And thus ended the tale of Reborn realizing something: never underestimate the force of a burrito being thrown at your head.


	45. Chaos

**Scacchic**

_Summary: Requested Drabble - For Tsuna (capo-di-sangue)_

* * *

><p><strong><em>44. <em>****_Chaos_**

It was like a force of nature.

They came in, day after day, dropping off this hoard of macabre in front of him, not caring at all about the suffering he had to go through. Whenever he was in the middle of this particular agony, they even came in with more of the horrors.

And thus, it became complete chaos when he couldn't finish it in time.

"I hate it." Tsuna muttered, or, rather, growled out, head bowed low. "I hate it, I hate it, I hate it -!"

'It' made his back ache like hell; 'it' made his ass throb afterwards (and not in that way); 'it' made both his hands cramp up, no matter how much he alternated.

And 'it' was paperwork.

Reborn only laughed.


	46. Leather

**Scacchic**

_Summary: Requested Drabble - For Tsuna (capo-di-sangue) Warning: Very bad drabble._

* * *

><p><strong><em>45. <em>****_Leather_**

"To be honest, that looks rather dull on you." Reborn commented, cocking his head to the side as he observed.

Tsuna turned in a full circle, frowning at his own image in the mirror. "Are you sure?" He asked hesitantly, then winced, shifting slightly. "Well, I think it looks good but... It's really tight."

Reborn rolled his eyes, "Then why did you choose to wear leather?"

"Because I thought it would look good!"

"To a wedding? You want to wear leather to a _wedding_?"

"Well..." Tsuna's expression was defensive. "I... thought it would look nice." He finished lamely, giving a pouting glare at the hitman.

"Yes, well, now you're stuck with that."

"But it's itchy!"

"I don't think I care."

"Reborn!"

"It is your problem. Stop being such a cry baby, Dame-Tsuna."

"But..."

"Hahaha, no."


	47. Power

**Scacchic**

_Summary: Requested Drabble - For Lulu (cavallonetenthboss)_

* * *

><p><strong><em>46. Power<em>**

He'd gone mad.

He didn't know what started it. Perhaps it was the fact that he'd ordered all those kills, created this massacre; perhaps it was the fact that his entire Famiglia was slaughtered within a whole week.

Or maybe it was because of power.

Reborn couldn't help think that. He stared at the hysterical, laughing Cavallone Don and wondered how it had happened. How his student had gotten so corrupt as to try and attempt such a disastrous and _damning_ thing -!

Had he failed as his tutor? Had he not educated his student well enough? Hadn't he _told_ him over and over again that being a Boss meant you had a lot of power and authority at your command? And, most importantly, hadn't he _warned_ him that there was a severe chance he would become corrupt?

Yet... the best tutor in the world had failed his own pupil.

And perhaps he'd failed being the best hitman as well.


	48. Valentines

**Scacchic**

_Summary: Requested Drabble - For Verdegor (bloodyprincipe)_

* * *

><p><strong><em>47. Valentines<em>**

He didn't think that the Prince would go this mad.

The blond Varia member was bouncing around, a cheerful ball of madness that didn't seem the least bit sad. He danced and flounced, laughing and grinning, even as the shreds of flesh and crimson sprayed fleck upon fleck on his clothes. Every spot of it, however, seemed to heighten the Prince's ecstasy, and the Cheshire cat grin on his face grew ever wider.

"_Ushishishi~_!"

Reborn stared with cold eyes at this, but, inwardly, he was smiling. Who knew that the frog's death would drive this man to such incredible extremes?

Just a slither of a lead, and Bel was all over the 'culprits' base, laying waste and macabre to it; introducing this massacre to its finest degree.

But it was beautiful; it was a divine beauty, only to one who revelled in chaos himself. Reborn didn't think he'd ever regret holding the gun to a certain green-haired male's head for a long time to come.

The Prince came to a stop, looking up at the sky with a gentle caress in his hand and a loving gaze in his stare.

"_Ushishi~ Happy Valentine's Day, my dear Froggy_~"

Reborn started laughing.


	49. Downfall

**Scacchic**

_Summary: Requested Drabble - For myself._

* * *

><p><strong><em>48. Downfall<em>**

Everything was a mess.

Perhaps it always was. The cruel syllables of fate had been echoed, and there was no turning back. Whatever plans for the future he may have had now crashed and burned, bringing everything down in a frenzy around it.

The cordial greetings, the neutral expressions – it was now all void. Nothing mattered anymore.

Reborn clenched his fists so hard the glass, still half full of champagne, broke in his hand. The glass gnawed into his flesh, but he didn't feel the pain. The guilt had buried all his feelings, and now he was just apathetic to it all.

The Vongola had fallen, and it was his entire fault.


	50. Despair

**Scacchic**

_Summary: Requested Drabble - For myself._

* * *

><p><strong><em>49. Despair<em>**

He hadn't felt this aching in such a long time.

It was twisting him up inside, screwing over his heart with false hopes and distant calls. He couldn't fathom the fact that he wasn't actually needed.

_And that's the whole problem, isn't it?_ Reborn thought, laughing aloud bitterly. _I've served my purposes. I've tutored the Tenth Vongola into what he is now. Another has already come and taken my place as the best hitman... what am I supposed to do?_

He didn't know. He just damn well didn't know. No one needed him; no one had even spoken to him in a long time. Nothing mattered anymore. There was no more purpose to his life than if he'd been raised as a normal boy.

It ached, this weird lonely feeling. It scraped away all his feelings, it made him feel hollow.

It sickened him.

What had he become? Had he become some kind of apathetic waste upon the earth? He was scum now. Nobody had ever come to check up on him. Perhaps they didn't care anymore? Had he been duped? So damn easily... had he been used so efficiently and easily that he hadn't even noticed until he'd finally been abandoned?

He sighed, and leaned back into his couch. "It's alright." Reborn whispered to himself, "You've been alone before, you can do it again..." But he'd become too attached; too attached to everything the Vongola had to offer, and now he was reaping the reward, cast out and forgotten.

He had nothing to live for.

_And nobody even cared._

He got out his gun and stared at it idly. He wondered what it felt like to be shot in the head. The one thing most of his victims knew that he didn't.

"**P**_e_r_ha_ps it's _ti_m**e** **to** tes_t _it _ou_**t**~"


	51. Acorn

**Scacchic**

_Summary: Requested Drabble - For Unknown Variable. Warning: terrible ending._

* * *

><p><strong><em>50. Acorn<em>**

Gokudera wasn't a fan of romance, but he wasn't about to let his boyfriend sulk.

Having gathered up a significant amount of acorns, he threw them up at the baseball idiots window, inconsiderate of the force he threw them with at the glass. With each collision, there was a dull thump that echoed shortly, and Gokudera grew impatient with the amount of time that it took for the guy inside to wake up.

"What-?" Yamamoto unlatched the windows, and finally opened it. Unfortunately, the timing was off, and a well-aimed acorn thwacked him right in the nose. "Ack!" He recoiled at the sudden force, but caught the falling acorn, looking back out the window. Upon spotting the familiar silver-haired male, he waved sheepishly.

"Maa, maa~ Go-kun, what are you doing at my house this late?" He called down, that ever present smile on his face. However, it was strained and weary, and the bagginess of his eyes only heightened it.

"Let me up, you damn idiot." Gokudera grumbled back, a frown on his face. However, it was more out of concern. He didn't know the full story, but the Rain Guardian had suddenly stopped going to school, and instead decided to stay and hole up in home, something that Gokudera had finally acted on after two days of nervous twittering.

"And don't call me by that name!"

Yamamoto's smile widened nervously, and he scratched the back of his head in an anxious habit. "It's nothing, Go-kun~" He assured, disregarding the Storm Guardian's vehement disapproval of the nickname. "It's just..." For a moment, his face fell, taking Gokudera's breath away inwardly with all the hopelessness he saw in those briefly sad eyes. However, the wall was coming up barely a second later, and he was a little uncertain as to whether he'd imagined it or not.

"Maa, I'll come to school tomorrow, okay~?" Yamamoto managed a weak smile, and it thinly disguised his inner turmoil which the silver-haired male could now somewhat see.

"Tell me what's wrong." Gokudera demanded, the harshness in his tone clearly brought on by his worry. He stepped forward, and chucked another acorn up, which Yamamoto dodged instinctively.

The dark-haired male looked reproachfully at him, "That wasn't very nice-!"

"Shut the fuck up!" Gokudera snarled, glaring at him. He didn't care whether he was being rude now. All he wanted was to get to the bottom of this and help the stubborn idiot on whatever he was hiding. "Now fucking get your ass down here, or I go up there and talk whatever the fuck is wrong out with you!"

"I..." Yamamoto looked stunned. He stared blankly at Gokudera before nodding sheepishly. "I guess... I'll come down there, then?"

"Fuck yes." Gokudera said, but it was more to himself as Yamamoto disappeared from the window. Now he had to figure out the Rain Guardian's problem and help him.

And he was willing to do that, if only to see the damn bastard smile for real once again.


	52. Drugged

**Scacchic**

_Summary: Requested Drabble - For Verdegor (bloodyprincipe) Warning: Most likely OOC._

* * *

><p><strong><em>51. <em>****_Drugged_**

"Usheshe~ No one is going to come and save you, you know~"

There was a light brush of hand against clothing, and a slight hiss. Out of pain? Out of fear? He himself didn't really know, but one thing for sure was that he was damn well pissed off.

"Ushishi~ Who says a prince needs saving, cockroach?" He retorted a lazy smile on his face as he gazed up into his brother's eyes; or rather, hair. He could almost see each individual strand, and had to wonder once again why everything seemed so _blurry_ and why did Rasiel seem so close-?

"A prince always needs to be saved from the king. The king always tops~" Rasiel muttered lowly, and he moved, the barest hint of a dull sheen situated in his hand, lowering it downwards, delicately yet precisely laying it across flesh. Immediately, Bel could feel his nerves light up with... was this _pleasure_? Pleasure, yes, warring with the twinge of pain. His heartbeat accelerated, and he could feel himself breathing quicker. He hadn't noticed it before, but he felt... _weak_.

"Th-the fuck did you do to me, cockroach!" Bel hissed through his teeth, although the words sounded slurred. For the briefest second, his vision cleared, and his chin now rested on his chest. When did he stop looking up...?

But it let him know one thing.

"Blood..." Bel's eyes narrowed at his stomach. There was the faintest trace of a red line, and already the crimson was pooling to one side and starting to roll down in teasingly small beads.

"Ushishi~" He laughed, a sound that was lilting and off. He was starting to slip, and, really, Bel wondered if that was a bad thing at all. Would he remember the times he became insane? Would he remember the streaks of red dominating his image, and the enticing, mad story behind it?

"Ushishi~ but what does it matter anyways~?" He uttered out loud, chuckling heartily as he did so. Nothing registered anymore. Why should it? Did it have a life of it's own? Could he kill it~? Dissect it and shred it and disembowel-?

"I do love it when my little prince is insane~" Rasiel said lowly, but Bel wasn't listening. Everything so fragmented and ruptured and that odd little wall in his mind was now gone and everything was flooding -!

"_Usheshe~ Time to play~_"


End file.
